Muscle Head
by SilverSkugga
Summary: A drabble in Leo's POV about the "Women provide little distraction"-conversation between Ezio and Leonardo in Brotherhood. One-sided SLASH. M-rated for a reason.


**A/N:** I found this while I was cleaning the other day, I wrote it months ago while playing AC Brotherhood. I feel so sorry for Leonardo at the "wait, I don't get it"-moment, and this little drabbly... thing... is how I imagine Leonardo seeing it. Also, I am very tired while writing this, so I've probably made lots and lots of grammatical errors... sorry about that. Oh, and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own the rights to any Assassin's Creed game or character, this is written as a fan art, and I take no profit from this.

**WARNING: Mature content! Also contains one-sided SLASH (or yaoi)**, if you don't know what that means, look it up on or something.

**Muscle Head**

He does not know how often I see him flying over the rooftops as if he never needed a flying machine. Ezio. Eagle. I suppose it makes sense. I see him running with the ladri, fighting with the merchenari and casually flirting with the occasional puttana. If only he knew how I long for him, but, perhaps it is better that he doesn't. He would probably go to the guards, and little mercy is to be found for a man convicted for sodomy twice.

Still, my heart takes a small leap when I see him sitting on that bench. I sit down beside him and try to will my pulse to slow down. Over 20 years have passed since we first met, and I still react like a lovesick teenager whenever I see him, touch him, or even hear about him. I have seen him grow from an innocent son of a banker to a hardened killer and leader of the assassins.

I make a bit of small-talk about my current project (which I have been able to start with the Borgia finally off my back); a small portrait of a woman which I am very pleased with so far, the only problem I'm having is figuring out the name for her. I like the name Elizabeth, or perhaps Lisa, but it doesn't quite suit her. I will have to think about the name a bit more.

Ezio jokingly tells me not to let a woman distract me from my designs for him. Psh. As if a _woman_ could ever take my mind off Ezio. I tell him that, well, women provide little distraction. For a moment he laughs and I think that maybe... maybe I was wrong about him, and maybe he took my hint. I cautiously put my arm around him and then he seems to have processed what I actually said. He frowns. "Wait. I don't get it..." I feel like putting my head through a wall. He really _is_ all brawn and no brain. I feel my cheeks grow hot and I quickly remove my hand from his shoulder. I can't stand looking at his face.

How could I be so stupid? I knew that he was always in love with that girl... Christina. But I thought that maybe he had gotten over her after that carnevale in Venezia. Apparently not. I sigh and he tells me the design he wants me to make for him. I get the supplies and then I hurry home.

Thank God that little stronzo Salai is out of town. I just want to cry. Whether that is because of my foolish hope about him understanding and maybe even returning my feelings being shattered or if it is because he will never be mine, I do not know. I sigh and unlock the drawer where I keep my most private things. From a hidden compartment in said drawer I get my sketches of Ezio. I only have to think of them to grow hard. If anyone ever found out about these I would be executed for sodomy without a doubt, and yet I cannot make myself burn them.

I take out a sketch of Ezio sitting naked and erect on a bed. Naturally I have drawn it from my imagination, but still, it's making me ache with longing for his lean, muscular, scarred and positively _perfect _body. I long for him in me, calling my name out of extacy. It makes me long for his seed in me, and it makes my insides ache because I _know_ that it will never happen. I flip to a drawing I made once of Ezio while he slept. He had kicked off his blanket and lay there in all his glory and perfection. I think back and imagine touching those smooth, perfect thighs. I imagine him thrusting into me, moaning my name. It is all I need to release myself onto the floor with a small sigh of his name.

How I wish he could be mine. After clearing up after myself I prepare Ezio's poison darts as in a haze. When I give them to him it seems as if he is still trying to wrap his head around my earlier comment on women. Sometimes I thank God that man is such a muscle-head.

And I curse myself for falling in love with said muscle-head.

**A/N:** That was that, I hoped you liked it even though it is kind of short. I don't like filling a short text out with irrelevant "buzz" just to make it seem longer, so I prefer to make them "short and intense" which I hope this was. Please REVIEW! I love hearing what you think, even if you hated it (if so, please tell me why you hated it though).

I do not speak Italian, so for mistakes I made on that front, I apologize.


End file.
